


野猫

by wynrenee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynrenee/pseuds/wynrenee
Summary: Steve觉得Bucky有时候很像是只猫，事实上他就是。





	野猫

Steve曾经不止一次地觉得，他的Bucky像只小猫：可能是纯色的那种，那样的话毛发应该是那种趋近于黑色的深褐色，身材比普通猫要来得较小些，但绝对力量十足，会是个活泼可爱的运动好手。  
当然，幻想本就是不真实的，且Bucky不喜欢他这么幻想。Steve还记得有一次他不小心将心里的想法说漏了嘴，之前还在乖乖被他揉头毛的Bucky骤然睁大了眼睛，近乎是从他的怀里跳了出来，脸色看起来有些不虞。  
于是Steve不敢将自己觉得他更像是一只猫了的想法说出来了。  
Bucky当时气鼓鼓地走了，身后似乎还有一条韧性十足的尾巴高高翘起，灰绿色的眼睛回头一瞪，倒是没多少威慑，反而搅得Steve心脏乱跳。  
说实话，他的心脏因为Bucky这样无规律地跳动过无数次了，有几次是因为他陷入险境，有几次是因为他挥舞着匕首或者紧握着枪支，有几次是因为炮火在他俊俏的脸上留下痕迹，或者像是此刻一样，他蹲在草丛里，逗弄着猫。  
一只可爱的小白猫，眼睛和他一样是灰绿色的，咪呜咪呜地叫着。  
Bucky揉弄着小家伙的脑袋，在学猫叫，两只小猫像是在交谈些什么。Steve站在营房门口远远地看着，拜超级血清所赐在夜晚他也能将Bucky看得很清楚。没多久小白猫快速地跑开了，Bucky慢慢地站起身，目送小家伙的离去。  
然后被Steve捞着腰抱了起来。  
来自超级士兵的怀抱温暖而结实，落在后颈地吻带着些酒气——反正是黑夜之中，没人看得清晰。Steve这么想着，理所当然地偷了个香，忍不住几个吻落在怀中小家伙的脸上唇上，在他抗议之前扛到了肩上。  
“嘿，Steve你个混蛋！”Bucky叫骂着用脚踹Steve的胸肌。  
部队里的士兵们对此早已见怪不怪：美国队长和他的助手总是如此，毕竟他们之间的默契非同凡人，而世界又似乎那么需要他们。  
于是在所有人都早已习以为常的目光之中，Steve把Bucky抗回了自己的营帐。  
并且是直接扔在了自己的行军床上。  
Bucky摔倒床上的一瞬间瑟缩了一下，抬头看见的是Steve明显起伏着的胸膛与深沉的眸光，那原本如同天空般美好的蓝色眼睛此时更像是一汪深潭。  
他没忍住又缩了缩脖子。“S……Steve？”  
“脱衣服。”Steve的声音挺起来很强硬，而事实上他的下身更硬，硬得发痛。Bucky逗猫时候的声音又低又软，而此刻有些惊慌无措的样子更是可爱得过分——说老实话，他没法不为此动情，何况他们那么相爱。  
他的小猫咪颤抖着手扒了自己的制服，率先露出的是肩颈处美好的曲线，随后是圆润的肩头与白皙的背部，两边蝴蝶骨薄如蝶翼，让Steve花费了颇大的气力才忍住没有扑上去亲吻那里。接着是Bucky的腰肢，那里覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，仿佛是Steve双手就能够握住的宽度，却带着就连Steve也不敢轻易去挑战的力量。  
以及同样白皙矫健的大腿与小腿。  
Bucky紧张地喘着气，肘部支撑着他伏在床上，圆溜溜的眼睛看了过来，看起来懵懂又无措。——更像是一只猫了。  
Steve扑过去压在了他的Bucky身上，率先吻上他肖想已久的蝴蝶骨，耳边传来Bucky微弱的低吟。他拍了拍身下小家伙的屁股，俯在他耳边，“乖一点，小猫咪。”言罢带着笑意吻Bucky的脊背，在那笔直干净的背部落下一个又一个吻痕。  
唇舌间的皮肤顺滑又柔软，伴随着对方安耐住的低吟。Steve忍不住去想如果Bucky真的是只猫咪的话，他的皮毛应该也会那样顺滑柔软，手感一级棒。  
他的手指摸到Bucky的尾椎，双膝跪在床上，入目的是少年微微下沉的腰肢与挺翘的屁股，双臂向前伸展，棕发的脑袋埋在床单里。——缺条尾巴。Steve没由来地想，手指在尾椎与臀缝间打转，打趣地问，“Bucky，你的尾巴呢？”  
一瞬间少年的阴茎挺立地飞快，腰肢发软，咕哝出像是他刚才在逗猫时一样的声音。他回过头，眼角微红。“Steve，别……”  
Steve的手指在原地来回抚弄，“这里本来该有条尾巴的。”  
“不……”Bucky差点哭出了声。“不，Steve，我没……”他的尾椎发痒，在Steve问出他尾巴在哪儿的一瞬间那玩意儿差点就钻了出来，不出意外能抽打在他脸上。  
要命的是然后他又提了一次。  
好在Steve并没有在尾巴这件事上多做纠缠，他只是忍不住咬住了Bucky的唇，舌尖探入他的口腔，与他的少年交换了一个黏腻至极的亲吻，在亲吻之中伸出一指探入少年股缝间那个小小的软软的入口。  
那里还没有被拓展开，只是伴随着少年的动情一张一合地吸吮着Steve的手指，内里还算不上湿软，却已经做好了接纳伴侣性器的准备。  
Steve把那盒凡士林摸索了出来。  
带着凉意的膏体接触到穴口的一瞬间Bucky瑟缩了一下，Steve双手捧着他的臀部，拇指揉弄着那一处粉嫩，到将他的后穴揉开了些，便就着凡士林的润滑再没入两指。带着薄茧的手指摩挲着娇嫩的内壁，Bucky轻轻喘息着，假装听不见指尖搅弄肠道时的啾咕声，默默将不受控制伸出些的爪子捏进了自己的拳头里。  
没入第三指的时候Bucky喊了声疼，穴口骤然被打开的酸胀感让他软了腰，继而是断断续续的呜咽声，又很快被遏制在喉咙间。  
“抱歉。”Steve另一只手抚上少年因为酸痛而有些发软的茎体轻轻揉弄，俯身在他耳后轻吻。“我有些心急了。”  
手指全部抽离的时候那个地方已经有些发红，Steve耐心地揉弄着入口的肌肉，食指与中指微微探入些，拉伸开一个小小的圆。  
Bucky用力地吸了几口气，“你……你继续吧。”  
Steve笑了起来，舌尖抵上那里，“遵命，我的小野猫。”  
Bucky痛苦地呜咽着颤抖起来，却被Steve结实有力的手可谓蛮横地扣住了腰，于是动弹不得，任由他的舌尖舔开或说是操开自己的后穴，将那里变得更湿、更软。  
“别玩我。”少年揪着床单往后踢了踢男人的肩膀，“直接操进——”话未说完屁股蛋子就挨了一巴掌，美国队长手劲儿不小，白皙的臀瓣上面直接留下了一个通红的手印。  
“我会弄疼你的。”Steve又换回了他的手，第三根指顺畅地插入少年的后穴，覆盖住少年相对而言显得较小的身躯，咬着他的耳朵低语，“乖，听话。”——像个主人控制住了他淘气的猫，抚摸着猫毛温柔的命令。  
Bucky不说话了，有些自暴自弃地瘫软在床上，只有腰臀被Steve抬起，被他细致地用手指抚弄扩张，直到那根火热滚烫的阴茎终于抵到那里。带着前液的龟头在股缝间滑动，弄得那里湿滑一片，像是水声，比刚才扩张时还响亮些。  
弄得少年满脸通红。  
Steve颇有耐心地扶着自己的家伙进入小家伙的后穴，穴口仿佛有生命力一般将头部吞入其中，接着是茎身一寸寸地没入，将甬道整个撑开，酸胀的感觉侵蚀着Bucky，Steve的温度让他忍不住发出一声过于像是猫咪的呻吟。  
“感觉还好吗？”Steve轻笑出声，“你好棒，Bucky，刚才就像是小猫一样，好可爱。”少年的配合让他觉得这会是一次完美的性体验，完全没有想到这句话让Bucky如遭雷击一般僵硬了身体，低声喊了好几次Steve的名字。  
“再……”他咬着床单断断续续，“再等一会儿。”  
Steve嗯了一声，便不再继续，而是极有耐心地抚摸着他，大手从背部游移到胸口，柔捏着少年柔嫩的乳肉与粉嫩的乳尖，力道轻柔，酥酥麻麻的。Bucky忍不住挺起胸，将乳头往他的掌心送。“能不能……”他咬着嘴唇，声音飘飘的，“再重一些？”  
似乎是过了一段时间，紧箍着Steve性器的甬道终于放松了些许。  
Bucky仰起头看向男人，吻上他刚毅的下颚线条，“嗯，你动吧。”  
Steve笑着侧首与他接吻，一开始只是单纯的双唇贴合，而后变为激烈的唇舌交缠。男人有些蛮横地将少年的头颅压向自己，配合着唇舌相接的节奏缓缓挺腰抽弄，抽离之时偶尔带出些许的液体，分不清是润滑还是来自于Bucky自己。  
一吻结束之后Bucky被憋的满脸通红，俯身大口的喘息着，回首一双绿眸带着嗔怒地瞪了Steve一眼，抱怨的话还没说出口，就被Steve的猛然挺入激出一声惊叫，体液混杂着润滑被挤出穴口，落在腿根湿淋淋的一片。  
Steve弄了其中一些抹在穴口，一手扣住Bucky的腰全然没入，仿佛要将囊袋也一起塞进去一般。龟头不经意碾过少年内里最敏感的地方，另一手捂住了他的嘴，盖住了本来可能逸出的尖叫。——他们不能闹得太过分。  
在那一瞬间Bucky和Steve同时意识到了这一点，于是干脆含住了Steve的手指，腰肢轻摆示意对方继续，然后狠狠地在那根手指上咬了一口。  
Steve吃痛地嘶了一声，却没有抽回手，大开大合地抽插起来，沉甸甸的肉棒每一次碾过那个特别的地方，少年的性器肿胀得通红却不去顾及，只是专心致志地挺入交合，或是指尖逗弄着他的唇舌，或是捧着他的脸掠夺他肺部的空气。  
哭声与呻吟被吞没在唇齿间。  
少年的性器摩擦着床单，把原本洁白干净的地方弄得乱七八糟。保经人事的甬道不知餍足地吞吐着男人的性器，臀瓣被摩擦得通红……  
Steve近乎蛮横地干着身下的少年，偶尔腾出手来揉弄着他柔软的棕发，在他挪动着想要逃离之前又回到他的腰部将小家伙捞回来，近乎要在他白净的腹部顶出自己的形状，床单上沾满了少年的泪水与唾液，耳边是压抑着的断断续续的抽噎声。  
偶尔似乎还有一声两声的猫叫。  
不知怎么的，Steve忍不住凑过去，双手将Bucky的肩膀狠狠地往床上按，牙齿轻轻咬合住了少年的后颈，低声道，“别动。”  
Bucky真的不动了，全身瘫软地趴在床上任由他操。——后颈皮被咬住了，他一边抽噎一边想着，他没法不听Steve的话，而且他绝对是知道了。  
对付猫的话，掌握住他的后颈皮可以解决很多事情。  
Steve再起身的时候节奏缓慢了下来，甚至有余兴去抚弄Bucky的性器，被带出的体液缓缓地顺着腿部的线条落到床单上，刚才被刺激到顶点的性器没多久便射出白浊的液体，Bucky喵呜着，任由Steve坐起身将他搂在怀中，抬起他的一条腿，不紧不慢地抽插。因为高潮而紧缩的穴口夹地Steve头皮发麻。  
少年瘫软在男人怀里，额头盯着男人的下巴，一手搂着他壮实的手臂，半眯着眼睛享受高潮后的余韵。Steve亲了亲他的脸颊与脖子，爱抚着他发红的乳尖。Bucky带着他的手到自己的小腹，轻缓的揉弄。——既然他已经看破，不如好好享受。  
Steve轻笑了一声，主动帮他的Bucky挠起了肚皮。  
高潮的时候Bucky通红着脸握住了他的手，“先别出去……”  
“好。”  
那么一瞬间Bucky想把自己的耳朵尾巴全部放出来，却在Steve细细密密的吻中选择了暂时拖一下。至少不要吓到他，棕色的小猫咪想着。  
第二天Steve醒来的时候已经是上午，好在昨天是部队的庆功宴，所谓同事战友一个两个都喝得比较罪，大多是被人抬回去的，在美国队长醒后依旧睡得昏天黑地。而Bucky倒是醒得很早，带着他们的早饭——一块又干又硬的面包和热水蹲在床头看他。  
Steve没由来的产生了一种挫败感。  
Bucky喊他的名字让他激灵了一下，侧首只看见他的少年爱人微红着脸颊，红红的嘴唇抿起又放开，有些局促不安，“既然你已经知道了，我……”  
“知道了什么？”  
“我是猫这种……”  
Steve愣了一下，“Bucky？”  
Bucky也被他的反应弄得愣怔，随即反应过来，两颊原本的微红飞快地变成绯红，瞪大了那双灰绿色的眼，“我还以为是你昨天发现了我和我妹妹……”  
“那只小白猫。”Steve注视着Bucky的眼睛，“是你妹妹。”  
小家伙蹭地一下站起来，愤愤地看着他，“那你为什么还咬我脖子？”  
“我……”他是一时兴起。Steve想着，也红了脸。  
才意识到自己误会了的Bucky狠狠地剁了脚，不待Steve反应，一瞬间化作一个棕色的小毛团，以迅雷不及掩耳之势咬了Steve一口，蹿出两人同居的帐篷。Steve穿着裤子套了件衬衫便追了出去，光天化日，裸露着他傲人的胸肌。  
谢天谢地，超级血清能让那些欢爱的痕迹在一夜之间消失。  
还是那块草地上，一只棕色的猫咪与一只白色的小猫，用着属于他们物种的语言细声细气地交谈。——Steve Rogers完全听不懂的那种。  
似乎是听见了人类的脚步声，Bucky回了头。  
Steve蹲下身，忍不住揉了揉他的小脑袋。“抱歉，Bucky，我不是故意的。”  
棕色的小猫喵了一声，跳进了他的怀里，转了个身对着那只小白猫叫了几声。Steve仿佛看见那只小白猫翻了个白眼，头也不回地离开了。蓝色的眼眸对上Bucky的猫瞳，下一秒，棕色的小猫咪消失在了他的怀中，取而代之的是那个熟悉的少年。  
怀中的重量骤然增强了许多，而Steve仍然稳稳地抱着他的Bucky，不让他有摔落到地上的可能。怀里传来少年闷闷的声音，“我怎么就告诉你了呢？”  
“不是也挺好的？”  
“你不觉得这样有点吓人吗？能变成人的猫什么的。”  
Steve亲亲他的发旋儿，“很可爱。”  
Bucky有些自暴自弃，“不许嫌弃我。”  
“我还以为是你讨厌我把你比作猫呢，怎么可能会嫌弃？”  
“抱我回去。”  
“好。”  
于是士兵们又见怪不怪地看着美国队长抱着他的小助手走来走去了，毕竟不管怎么样，他们都是很纯洁的兄弟情义，不是吗？


End file.
